pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Collision on the Mountain
Collision on the Mountain aired on 2/9/2018. It is the seventeenth episode of Pokémon Tales: Dawn and the eleventh episode of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It is a crossover special. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit in the mouth of a cave on Mt. Coronet, watching a downpour of rain. Crystal shivers slightly, adding in a sniffle. Conway: Are you sure you’re okay? Crystal: (Stuffy) Fine, fine. Just, enjoying the rain. Dawn: I wish it would end. We are already on a tight schedule. The last thing we need is any more delays or distractions. Ian watches the rain, when his eyes widen as if something happened. He gets up and looks out of the cave, inspecting the area. Piplup: Lup? Conway: Something wrong? Ian: (Stern) Not sure. Another Piplup comes over the horizon, running with determination. It trips on a rock, falling flat on its face. Ian’s Piplup: Piplup! Ian’s Piplup runs out, helping the new Piplup up. The two exchange a series of clucks, Ian’s Piplup surprised. They both nod and take off running. Ian: Piplup! Where are you going?! Ian’s Piplup: Lup! Ian: Something’s up. I’ll go check it out. Conway: You want us to go with you? Ian looks back, as Crystal sniffles. Ian: Nah. I’ve got this. Stay dry. Ian takes off running after the Piplups, as Trumbeak flies overhead. It spots him and the Piplups, then circles back. Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto and Reggie are climbing the wet terrain of Mt. Coronet, with Reggie’s Bibarel returning to them. Reggie: Anything, Bibarel? Bibarel: (Shakes head) Biba. Reggie: (Sighs) Your Piplup is fast. And determined. Wyatt: Hopefully Trumbeak finds something. Rosa: I feel so helpless! I didn’t even think to grab any of my extra Pokémon from the ranch like Lickitung or Snorlax! Reggie: As far as we know, they were stolen too. You can let us handle the heavy battling on this one, alright? I promise we’ll get your Pokémon back. Wyatt: Yeah. There’s no way we’ll let them go. Trumbeak: Trum! Trum! Trumbeak comes back, circling overhead. Wyatt: Trumbeak found something! The three take off running after Trumbeak, careful not to slip. End Scene In a satellite station hidden in the mountains, Belmondo and Kidd are at a transfer station. Belmondo is typing in commands as he places a Pokéball on the station. The Pokéball is transferred and sent away. Kidd: Can you go any faster? The risk of me being followed is pretty high right now. Belmondo: Oh, I sent out my escorts to search for any of your followers. Master Lawrence values my skills so highly that he has me protected at all times! Kidd: (Sarcastically) Gee, so important that you’re stationed in a backwater post in the mountains. Now hurry up! These need to get to Kodai now. Belmondo: I’m going as fast as I can! This location wasn’t built to used in a hurry! Between the mountain interference and the rain interrupting the satellite signal, we’re lucky that we’re getting them out as fast as we are. Kidd: Ugh! Come on! My payday is counting on you! Belmondo: Where I get 15%, of course. Kidd: (Groans) Of course. Ian hides behind a boulder as security guards pass by, with a Piplup on his shoulder and another struggling in his arms. Ian holds the Piplup down until they pass, it frantically trying to escape. Ian: You’re welcome. If they saw you, they would’ve attacked and you never would’ve gotten where you are going. Wyatt: Ian? Trumbeak leads Wyatt, Rosa and Reggie to Ian, who looks confused. The Piplup in Ian’s arms hops over to Rosa, chirping angrily at Ian. Rosa: Yeah, well you deserved it after running like that! But thanks to you, we know which way she went. Rosa’s Piplup: Lup! Ian: Reggie, what’s going on? Reggie: We’re pursuing a thief who stole a large number of Rosa’s Pokémon from a ranch. Ian: Whoever they are, they’ve got good help. The area’s crawling with security. Wyatt: Any suggestions? Ian: Reggie, I left the others back in a cave. See if you can find them. I have a feeling we’ll need their help. Reggie: Got it. Reggie heads off, his Bibarel joining him. Ian: You bred that Piplup from mine, didn’t you? Rosa looks ashamed, but stares back at Ian. Rosa: I know you don’t like me. But I really need your help. This girl’s the worst, stealing Pokémon for money. I, I have just started forming a bond with the Pokémon that I hatch, and I don’t want that to be ruined by her. Ian stares at her, then nods. He then turns to Wyatt. Ian: We need to check the guard’s perimeter, see exactly what they’re guarding. After that, we go in hard. Kidd sits in a chair, throwing a Pokéball up and catching it while waiting for all the Pokémon to get sent through. Kidd: Can’t you boost the satellite signal or something? Belmondo: Why do you think this station is in our capable hands? It was abandoned long ago due to being unable to get a signal out, but with my brilliant mind, I managed to get it operational… Kidd: Zip it and speed up. Belmondo: Well, I was just simply informing you… Kidd: No. They’re here. Kidd looks on a security monitor, seeing Ian, Wyatt and Rosa approaching the station. Kidd gets up, putting her Pokéball belt on around her waist. Kidd: Get all of those through now. I’ll buy you as much time as I can. PS, your security team stinks. Kidd walks towards the door, as Belmondo begins working in a frenzy. Kidd exits the station, staring Ian, Wyatt and Rosa down. Rosa: Kidd! Return my Pokémon at once! Kidd: Gee, so sorry. I’ve already sent them to my employer! I didn’t take you as the stealthy type. Ian: That’d be me. Kidd: Ah! Hey there cutie. What’s your name? Ian: (Drawing a Pokéball) Ian. Ian opens the Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vespi! Wyatt: Crabominable, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabominable. Crabominable: Cra! Rosa: Slugma, I need your help! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slugma! Kidd: Please. Your team doesn’t even stand a chance! Kidd throws her three Pokéballs, choosing Weavile, Sudowoodo and Chimchar. Sudowoodo freaks out from the rain. Wyatt: You stole Hayley’s Sudowoodo too? Kidd: Hon, I took a lot of Pokémon from that ranch. Sudowoodo here likes me. Chimchar, Fake Out! Sudowoodo, Rock Slide! Thing 1, Night Slash! Chimchar dashes forward, hands glowing orange. It claps them together and releases a shockwave, causing Vespiquen, Crabominable and Slugma to flinch. Sudowoodo glows a brownish grey as portals form in the air, raining boulders at them. Ian: Defend Order! Vespiquen tries to move, but flinches. The Rock Slide buries the three Pokémon, though Crabominable manages to break its way free. Thing 1 the Weavile appears in front of Crabominable, slashing through it with a purple claw. The boulders fade, as the three Pokémon are all injured. Ian: If she really transferred all the Pokémon, she wouldn’t be fighting us. It’s a diversion. Rosa: What?! You can tell from that?! Wyatt: We’ll need Smog to get around them. Ian: I’ve got one equally as good. Vespiquen, use Attack Order! Vespiquen glows yellow, as she releases a tornado of grubs, which circle around Kidd and her Pokémon. They all grimace from the attack, as she opens one eye in determination. Kidd: Ice Punch! Flamethrower! Rock Slide! Thing 1 forms a fist of ice energy, punching the Attack Order. Chimchar uses a weakened Flamethrower, while Sudowoodo crushes the Attack Order with Rock Slide. Wyatt and Rosa run with their Pokémon towards the door. Kidd: Nice try! Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm! Thing 1, Night Slash! And Chimchar, you get that Vespiquen with Flamethrower! Sudowoodo’s arm glows white, as Thing 1 charges with Night Slash. Wyatt: Crabominable, block it with Ice Hammer! Rosa: And Slugma, dodge it with Acid Armor! Crabominable forms an ice fist, swinging it down like a hammer and parrying Hammer Arm. Thing 1 slashes at Slugma, its body flowing smoothly like water to dodge. Rosa: Now Smog! Slugma releases a Smog, catching both Thing 1 and Sudowoodo inside it. The Smog is washed away quickly by the rain, but they are gone inside by that time. Kidd: Darn it! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, though Vespiquen breaks through it with Power Gem, blasting Chimchar back. Kidd scowls as Ian opens a Pokéball, with Monferno and Piplup joining Vespiquen on the field. Ian: (Smirks) Ready for round two? End Scene Reggie’s Bibarel glows green, as Grass Knot roots break out of the ground, wrapping around Bronzor and slamming them into the mountain walls. Conway’s Slowking uses Water Pulse, creating a wave that washes back Graveler. Crystal’s Buizel speeds like a blur and strikes several Machoke with red Fury Cutters, knocking them away. Dawn’s Buneary fires an Ice Beam into the sky at the Golbat, freezing several of them but missing others. Buneary lands on the ground, slipping on the slick rock. Dawn: Buneary, get up! A Machoke appears above Buneary, going for Karate Chop. Buizel speeds in, ramming it with Aqua Jet. Crystal: (Sniffles) Nice job Buizel! Reggie: That’s the ability Swift Swim! Right now, there’s nothing faster than Buizel out here! Crystal: In that case, let’s tear through them with Water Gun! Buizel spews Water Gun with such intensity and speed that the security guards are blown back before realizing they are being attacked. The guards get back up, their Bronzor, Graveler, Machoke and Golbat ready for more. Conway: I believe that we need a finisher here. Dawn: I agree. Buneary, let’s hit the wet ground with Thunder Punch! Conway: And Slowking! Cut us off from the electricity with Protect! Slowking uses Protect, the barrier cutting along the trail, putting Buneary on the side with the security guards and the group on the other side. Buneary jumps up with its ear sparking with electricity. It touches it to the ground, the electricity traveling up and electrocuting the guards and their Machoke. The Graveler, airborne Golbat and Bronzor are unaffected. Crystal: (Sniffles) Maybe they need a bit more of a push! Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto and Piplup run inside the base, where Belmondo mischievously laughs with a Magnezone floating by his side. Belmondo: Electric Terrain! Magnezone releases several waves of electric pulses, the entire room now outlined yellow. Belmondo: Welcome to my domain! I figured that Kidd wouldn’t be strong enough to keep you all out, so I was prepared to meet you! It’s what makes me an intellectual superior! Piplup: (Angry) Piplup! Piplup charges forward, firing a Bubble Beam at Magnezone. Magnezone forms a dark green sphere of electricity, firing Zap Cannon at Piplup. Piplup is hit and defeated. Rosa: Piplup! Belmondo: I’m not sure if a Piplup is on our list or not! But I can certainly try to sell it to someone else! An Electroweb drops from the ceiling, ensnaring Piplup and lifting it up to hang from the ceiling. Rosa gasps in shock, as a Joltik drops down by a String Shot. Belmondo: Yes! Meet my Joltik! A handy companion if I do say so myself! Wyatt: Urgh. Crabominable! Take them out! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabominable again. Crabominable: Cra! Wyatt: Power-Up Punch! Belmondo: Flash Cannon! Crabominable charges forward with a yellow-orange fist, as Magnezone fires a silver energy blast. Crabominable is blasted back, injured. Joltik then snares it with Electroweb, it electrocuting Crabominable and lifting it up to the ceiling. Rosa: Slugma! Free them with Ember! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Slugma again. Slugma: Slug! Slugma breathes an Ember wave, as Magnezone intercepts it with Flash Cannon. Rosa is startled as Slugma is hit by Electroweb, being electrocuted and lifted up. Belmondo: Ha! So easy! If only all my victims were this weak! Now, to continue the transfer! Belmondo picks a Pokéball, walking it over to the transfer station. The ground suddenly shakes, causing him to drop the Pokéball. Belmondo: Ack! What was that?! Ian’s Piplup fires Bubble Beam, pinning Sudowoodo to the wall of the station, rocking it with the explosions occurring. Sudowoodo drops defeated. Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, Monferno speeding past with Mach Punch, spiking Chimchar to the ground. Weavile charges at Vespiquen with Ice Punch, as Vespiquen traps her in Attack Order, sending her flying into Kidd, knocking her down. Ian: Compared to my regular rival, your team is nothing. Especially that Weavile. Kidd: (Aggressively) Don’t you dare insult my Weavile! Thing 1, use Punishment! Ian: Power Gem! Thing 1 glows with purple energy, swinging her arm and releasing a shockwave. Vespiquen fires a Power Gem, which cuts clean through it and defeats Thing 1. Kidd groans, returning her Pokémon. Reggie, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and their Pokémon arrive over the trail. Kidd: Tsk! You got lucky this round! Hypno, Poison Gas! Kidd opens a Pokéball, choosing Hypno. He releases a dark green gas from his mouth. The rain washes it away instantly, but Kidd and Hypno are gone. Meowth runs across the floor to grab the Pokéball that Belmondo dropped, as Joltik shoots a String Shot to retrieve it. Joltik reels it back, but Meowth cuts through the String Shot with Night Slash. Belmondo: No! Magnezone, retrieve it! Magnezone points its magnets forward, attracting the Pokéball with Magnet Pull. Rosa’s Ditto Transforms into Magnezone, using a Magnet Pull ability on the Pokéball as well, creating a stalemate. Wyatt: Meowth! Tap that Pokéball! Meowth leaps up, tapping the button on the Pokéball. It opens, releasing Chansey. Chansey: Chansey! Rosa: Ah, Chansey! Magnezone blasts Chansey with Flash Cannon, knocking her back. Rosa gasps in fear and runs towards her. Joltik appears to trap it in Electroweb. Rosa: No! (Defending Chansey) Stay away from my Chansey! Wyatt: Not anymore! Togedemaru, Alola! Wyatt opens a Pokéball, choosing Togedemaru. Togedemaru: Toge toge! Joltik fires Electroweb, with Rosa covering over Chansey to protect her. The Electroweb arcs to the side, and is drawn to Togedemaru with its spikes out. Togedemaru absorbs the Electroweb. Belmondo: Impossible! Wyatt: Just a simple Lightning Rod ability! And… Belmondo looks around, as Meowth cuts through the Electroweb with Night Slash. Piplup, Crabominable and Slugma are freed. Wyatt: Face it. You’ve lost! Belmondo: Nonsense! You haven’t a Pokémon that can beat my Magnezone! Chansey stands up, moving in front of Rosa. Chansey: Chansey! Chansey glows pink, as she morphs and evolves into a Blissey. Blissey: Blissey! Rosa: Chansey! You evolved! Blissey inhales, then puffs out a stream of fire. The fire hits Magnezone, it erupting into a five point attack. Belmondo: A Fire Blast?! Rosa: Yes! Magnezone is defeated, as the Electric Terrain ends. Belmondo takes off running, when he bumps into Ian. Ian: Hi there. End Scene Officer Jenny is on the scene with her officers, wrapping up the security team and Belmondo. Conway is following after Belmondo. Conway: So, how did your Magneton evolve? Belmondo: Ha! Such a foolish question! The magnetic field of this mountain region induced it! It didn’t evolve until I was stationed here, so that is my scientific, and accurate, deduction! Conway: Remarkable! Belmondo: Perhaps you could free me! From one intellectual to another! Jenny: Okay, pipe up already! Jenny throws Belmondo into the back of her police vehicle, slamming the door. Rosa is sitting down, only having retrieved her Blissey and Sylveon. Rosa: They definetely got my Azurill and Phione. But I don’t know how many more they’ve got. Reggie: We’ll have to wait for Hayley’s report. Crystal: (Sniffles) I’m sorry we couldn’t help more. Rosa: Oh, you guys did plenty! We definetely couldn’t have done it without Ian here. Wyatt: Yeah, you helped us out of that pinch. Ian: Sure thing. If you need help tracking these guys down, let us know. Dawn: Uh, did you forget about the schedule we’re on?! Ian: Nope. Dawn: (Sighs) Not the answer I desired. Crystal sneezes, everyone looking at her. She sniffles and groans, shivering in the rain. Ian: Come on. Let’s get you out of this downpour. Main Events * Ian's group runs into Wyatt and Rosa again. * Kidd reveals that she works with Belmondo, who is sending out the Pokémon she steals from the ranch. ** This ties the organization she works for directly to Lawrence. * Kidd is revealed to have taken Hayley's Sudowoodo, adding her to her team. * Kidd's Weavile is revealed to have the nickname Thing 1. * Rosa's Slugma is revealed to know the move Acid Armor. * Crystal's Buizel reveals he has the ability Swift Swim. * Wyatt reveals he kept Togedemaru in his party, and it has the ability Lightning Rod. * Rosa's Chansey evolves into a Blissey and learns Fire Blast. * Belmondo confirms Conway's theory of evolution by the magnetic field with his Magnezone. Characters * Ian * Wyatt * Rosa * Reggie * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Villains * Kidd Summers * Belmondo * Security Guards Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Togedemaru (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Piplup (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's, evolves) * Blissey (Rosa's, newly evolved) * Bibarel (Reggie's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Chimchar (Kidd's) * Sudowoodo (Kidd's) * Hypno (Kidd's) * Magnezone (Belmondo's) * Joltik (Belmondo's) * Bronzor * Graveler * Machoke * Golbat Trivia * This marks the second crossover between my two series. * This episode officially ties in the Collector Arc. Belmondo, who works for Lawrence, is working with Kidd, who sends the Pokémon she steals to the Kodai Network, which sells them to Lawrence. * Belmondo was originally going to have a Magnezone in Collecting the Regis. It was changed so he would be part of the Evolution Research Arc. * This marks the first time a Blissey has appeared in the series. Now, the only Gen II Pokémon not to appear are Legendary Pokémon and Porygon 2. * Rosa's Blissey is the first of her Pokémon shown to evolve. * Kidd's Weavile is revealed to have the nickname Thing 1. This implies there is a Thing 2. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc